Bourbon family tree
This is a simplified family tree of the House of Bourbon. The House of Bourbon is a cadet branch of the Capetian dynasty that descended from a younger son of King Louis IX of France. Louis IX's grandson was the first duke of Bourbon, whose descendants would later become Kings of France in accordance to the Salic law. In the present day, family representatives are the King of Spain and the Grand Duke of Luxembourg. Several others are pretenders to the thrones of France, Two Sicilies, and Brazil. From Louis IX to Henry IV |boxstyle_LOU=background-color:#F2F2F2|Ma0=Margaret of Provence 1221–1295}} |boxstyle_Ch3=background-color:#F2F2F2|Jo3=Joanna of Bourbon 1338–1378|LOU3=Louis II Duke of Bourbon 1337–'1356-1410'|boxstyle_LOU3=background-color:#F7FE2E|Ja3=James II Ct. of La Marche 1370–'1393–1438'|boxstyle_Ja3=background-color:#F5D0A9|LOU4=Louis Ct. of Vendôme 1376–'1393–1446'|boxstyle_LOU4=background-color:#58FAF4}} |boxstyle_BBU=border-width:0px; vertical-align:top|Hr4=Henri II Prince of Condé 1588–'1588–1646'|boxstyle_Hr4=background-color:#2EFE2E|Lo2=Louis XIII King of France 1601–'1610–1643'|boxstyle_Lo2=background-color:#F2F2F2}} Descent from Henry IV King of France (1589–1610)}}}} King of France (1610–43)}}}} King of France (1643–1715)}}|PH1= }} |PH2= }} |PH5= King of Spain (1700–46)}}|LOR= }} King of France (1715–74)}}|LES= King of Spain (1724)}}|FD6= King of Spain (1746–59)}}|CH3= King of Spain (1759–88)}}|PHI= Duke of Parma (1748–65)}}|LPO= }} |CH4= King of Spain (1788–1808)}}|FDN= Duke of Parma (1765–1802)}}|PHE= }} King of France (1774–91) King of the French (1791–92) Titular King of France (1792–93)}}|LT8= Titular King of France (1795–1804) Legitimist pretender (1804–14) King of France (1814–24)}}|CT0= King of France (1824–30) Legitimist pretender (1830–36)}}|FD7= King of Spain (1808; 1813–33)}}|FPA= |CA5= Carlist pretender (1833–45)}}|LET= King of Etruria (1801–03)}}|LP1= King of the French (1830–48) Orléanist Pretender (1848-50)}}}} Titular King of France (1793–95)}}|LT9= Legitimist pretender (1836–44)}}|CHF= |IS2= Queen of Spain (1833–68)}}|FCA= |CA6= Carlist pretender (1845–61)}}|JU3= Carlist pretender (1861–68) as Jean III Legitimist pretender (1883–87)}}|CHL= King of Etruria (1803–07) as Charles I Duke of Lucca (1824–47) as Charles II Duke of Parma (1847–49)}}|FDP= }} Legitimist pretender (1844–83)}}|AT2= King of Spain (1874–85)}}|CAR= Carlist pretender (1868–1909) as Charles XI Legitimist pretender (1887–1909)}}|ACA= Carlist pretender (1931–36) as Charles XII Legitimist pretender (1931–36)}}|CH32= Duke of Parma (1849–54)}}|PCP= Orléanist pretender (1850–94)}}|RDC= }} Caudillo of Spain (1936–75) Regent of the Kingdom (1947–75)}}|AT3= King of Spain (1886–1931) as Alphonse I Legitimist pretender (1936–41)}}|JAI= Carlist pretender (1909–31) as Jacques I Legitimist pretender (1909–31)}}|ROB= Duke of Parma (1854–59)}}|PHO= Orléanist pretender (1894–1926)}}|JDG= Orléanist pretender (1926–40)}}}} |JAI2= Legitimist pretender (1941-75) as Jacques II or Henri VI Legitimist pretender (1941–75)}}|JUA= |XAV= Carlist regent (1936-52) as Javier I Carlist pretender (1952-77)}}|FLX= |HE6= Orléanist pretender (1940–99)}}}} |ALF= Legitimist pretender (1975-89) as Alphonse II Legitimist pretender (1975–89)}}|JCA= King of Spain (1975–2014)}}|CA8= Carlist pretender (1977–79)}}|EN5= Carlist pretender (1979–present)}}|JEA= Grand Duke of Luxembourg (1964–2000)}}|HE7= Orléanist pretender (1999–present)}}}} Legitimist pretender (1989–present) as Luis II Legitimist pretender (1989-present)}}|FEL= King of Spain (2014–present)}}|CA9= Carlist pretender (2011–present)}}|HEN= Grand Duke of Luxembourg (2000–present)}}|FCC= }} |LE= |GUI= }} See also *House of Bourbon *List of Spanish monarchs - List of French monarchs *Duke of Bourbon - Duke of Parma - Prince of Condé - Prince of Conti - Duke of Anjou *Henry IV of France's succession *File:Habsburg-bourbon-parma-2siciliesX.png: A chart of the dynastic links among the royal houses of Habsburg, Bourbon, Bourbon-Parma and Bourbon-Two Sicilies External links *Family tree of the House of Bourbon Family Tree, Bourbon Category:Family trees